It is generally known that part of the medical treatment for a broken bone is to stabilize or immobilize that portion of the body with a cast. Casts have traditionally been formed of a plaster material which is applied "wet" and cures in place. When it is to be removed, it must be cut with a tool. If the need for a cast continues, a new cast must be formed on the patient and cured. Such casts have traditionally been hot and uncomfortable.
Newer casts are being developed for wrapping portions of the body which are easily put on and taken off. These types of casts are often secured by hook and loop fastening systems and allow access to the injured area for treatment or examination by medical personnel. These casts allow the body to be cleaned and the materials directly in contact with the body to be replaced. Current materials used in contact with the body include a wool fleece or liner. The fleece, however, still tends to be hot and uncomfortable.
The comfort of the wearer tends to be a greater problem for casts that are applied to the torso as compared to casts for arms or legs. For example, a patient who has undergone open heart surgery generally wears an orthopedic vest while the body, such as the sternum and ribs, mends. The vest surrounds the upper torso down at least approximately to the waist. Such a cast may allow for periodic cleaning which may be quite appreciated by the patient, but the feeling of comfort inside the cast is still of considerable concern for the patient.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cast liner which overcomes the above noted limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provided a cast liner which provides greater comfort for the patient while serving the medical needs.